Katie Newman
}} Katherine "Katie" Rose Abbott Newman is the daughter of Victoria Newman and Billy Abbott. She is currently portrayed by Sienna Mercuri. Biography In early April 2014, Victoria began feeling queasy while on a date with Ben Rayburn. She goes home and takes a pregnancy test which reads positive. However, Victoria was still unsure so she went to the doctor who confirmed her pregnancy. The child was conceived when Billy and Victoria were separated and she was in a relationship with Ben. Victoria had been intimate with both men within days of each other, so she was unsure of the child's paternity. Victoria tells Ben about her pregnancy first and he supports her. He also encourages her to tell Billy, as he realizes Billy could also be the father. Victoria eventually shares the news of her pregnancy with Billy. Ben continues to support Victoria through the pregnancy, while Billy has a hard time accepting that Ben could be the baby's father. Victoria decides to have a pregnancy test done to find out who the father is. She cancels the test at the last moment after she finds out a secret Ben was keeping from her. Victoria was so shocked by Billy's misdeeds and Ben's secret that she didn't want to be tied to either one of them. She felt it would be too stressful and the pregnancy was already high risk, so she decided to wait until the baby was born to find out his or her paternity. In the meantime, she recruited her sister Abby Newman as her birth coach. Both Abby and Victoria hope that the baby will be a girl. Victoria thought she was going into labor during Nick and Sharon's wedding, but it just turned out to be Braxton-Hicks contractions. Maureen Russell locks a very pregnant Victoria in a storage closet at the Jabot Cosmetics parking garage after Victoria discovers that Maureen, not Ben is responsible for the death of Ben's father. By the time Ben and Billy find her, she is already in labor. Baby Girl Newman is born on November 17, 2014 in the parking garage. She was delivered by Ben, with Billy's assistance. On November 26, Victoria and Abby reveal the baby's name at the Newman family Thanksgiving dinner: Katherine "Katie" Newman, in honor of Victoria's God-mother and Victor and Nikki's closest friend, Katherine Chancellor. Victoria later takes Katie to Chancellor Park and tells her about her namesake, Katherine, who was an amazing fearless woman who lived her life on her own terms and inspired others. Katherine was sassy but kind, strong but vulnerable, opinionated but open-minded, principled but lived her life on the edge. Victoria deeply admired Katherine and named her daughter after her. After a talk with Nick, Victoria calls both Billy and Ben and is now eager to find out who the father is. On December 1, Victoria, Ben, and Billy gather at the Hospital and Dr Walsh announces the paternity test results. Billy Abbott is Katherine's biological father. Ben is devastated and heart-broken by the news. Victoria and Billy decide on the middle name "Rose" in honor of Delia who loved tea roses. Victoria also insists that Katie keep her family last name, Newman. Despite not being her biological father, Ben tells Katie that he loves her, and promises to always be her friend. Victoria and Ben reconcile and he moves into their home becoming a step-father to Katie. On January 29, 2015, Katherine Rose Abbott Newman is officially christened in a church. Jack Abbott is named Katie's God-father and Abby Newman her God-mother. Jack and Abby offer roses as symbols of their commitment. Jack's rose is red symbolizing family and blood line. Abby's rose is white for purity and innocence. Victoria gives Katie a pink rose, a bud waiting to open. Victoria tells Katie that she has a world of possibilities in front of her, and she will realize all her dreams. Victor crashes Katie's christening and makes peace with his family after a business-related dispute causes tension between the Newmans and Abbotts. Later, at the house, a drunk Nikki almost drops Katie while posing for a picture with her. Victoria and Nick are shaken by Nikki's reckless behavior, and she quickly apologizes blaming her Multiple Sclerosis as a cover up for her alcoholism. When Nikki's drinking is later discovered, Victoria threatens to keep Katie away from Nikki unless she checks into Rehab. On Halloween 2015, Katie and her brother Johnny Abbott attend a Children's Parade at the newly opened Newman Towers. They are also joined by their cousin Faith Newman. Katie is dressed as a Lady Bug and carried in the parade by Mariah Copeland. After the party, Mariah tells the children a scary story while Kevin Fisher monitors the Newman security system which is under attack from the Paragon Virus. When they smell smoke in the hall way, Kevin and Mariah lead the children down 20 flights of stairs to safety. Katie is reunited at the hospital with her mother, Victoria Newman who hugs Mariah and kisses her on the forehead for saving her children. On November 17, 2015, Katie celebrates her first birthday with a party attended by Victoria, Johnny, Abby, Chelsea, Victor, Jack, Phyllis, Billy, Nikki, and Nick. Tensions run high between Katie's two warring families in the aftermath of the destruction of Newman Enterprises as her grand-father Victor Newman tries to rebuild his company while plotting revenge against the Abbotts. Trivia * Katie and her mother, Victoria, both share the same birthday, which is November 17. Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Current characters Category:Abbott family Category:Fenmore family Category:Reed family